Gélida luz
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •AU•Después de una dramática muerte en la era del Sengoku. Seiya y Serena reencarnarán en una época diferente sin recordar nada pero también se encontrarán quien causó sus muertes
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer:_ Ningún personaje me pertenece si no, ya sabrían que Serena y Seiya se quedarían juntos y en los mangas no diría Naoko Takeuchi pero ni modos… en esta vida se gana o se pierde.

_Resumen: _Después de una dramática muerte en la era del Sengoku. Seiya y Serena reencarnaran en una época diferente sin recordar nada pero también se encontrarán quien causó sus muertes

_Dedicado: _Está historia está dedicada a Lili, conocida como **Loyda Astrid** por escucharme aquél día de Luna, siempre es la Luna la que me pone idiota o emo y la Luna tiene la culpa de todo punto xD.

* * *

_"Avec mes souvenirs.__ J'ai allumé le fue [...] Je repars à zéro [...] Non, rien de rien. Non, je ne regrette, ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal. Car ma vie. Car mes joies, aujourd'hui. Ça commence avec toi..."  
— Non, je ne regrette, Édith Piaf._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Despertó. Aturdida y desorientada trató de ubicarse la vista estaba un poco nublosa pero su respiración era entre cortada, se llevó una mano en la cabeza tratando de recordar el cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Se levantó con sumo cuidado y sus piernas le temblaban, apretó inconscientemente más su arco y flechas. Se llevó una mano hacía su pecho y sintió algo viscoso ¿qué podría ser? El sentido de orientación falló y sus piernas se flaquearon sin más cayendo dando tumbos por el pasto.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, su pelo enmarañado se adhería a su traje de sacerdotisa y otros cuantos pelitos a su cara, ¿por qué demonios no se acordaba de nada? Apoyó el arco a medida de bastón aún su vista era un poco amarillenta ¿la habrían drogado?, ¿sufrió un golpe que la imposibilitó recordar? Su corazón le dolía algo malo había pasado entonces recordó el Ginzuishou lo palpó con lentitud y lo sintió entonces resopló de alivio al entender que ella era la única que podría tenerlo a menos que…

Las imágenes se empezaron a agolparla, la vista por fin había sido recuperada y vio todo con claridad el bosque de la época del Sengoku, observó su mano llena de sangre y su ropa de una parte blanca manchada igual ¿sería su sangre?, volvió a abrirse con cuidado y no había manchas de sangre, pero aún así todo su cuerpo le dolía. Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un riachuelo donde cayó en seco y se lavó la cara repetidas veces y finalmente una acongoja la abrumó oh… ¡no!… idiota… era una idiota ¡Seiya! Tosió sangre pero ¿cómo demonios lo olvidó? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué estaba tan cansada?

Los cuervos se elevaron y finalmente vio un campo de energía maligna, aún apoyándose con el arco se adentró a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba, a sabiendas de que esa youkai estaría ahí, a sabiendas de que por alguna extraña razón estaba mal herida con sangre en sus ropas y que por otra suma mucha más grande no recordaba mucho. El Ginzuishou lo llevaba colgando y brillaba sin cesar, era una idiota si le pasará algo a Seiya… si le pasará algo, ella jamás se lo perdonaría ¿por qué demonios ella había aceptado hace algunos años?, llegó a un castillo demasiado feudal y callado, no había ni rastro de un alma maligna ni nada, sólo el poder inmenso de ella… de esa youkai enferma.

La risa de la youkai fue inmensa y lúgubre pero eso no le importó ¿cuántas veces luchaba con seres hasta quizás peores? Su respiración era frenéticamente, no recordaba nada, no recordaba nada sólo el vacío, un inmenso y llano vacío en su cerebro hasta que despertó. Vio con toda claridad el poder maligno oscuro y con un poco de fuerza sobrehumana deslizó el poder y la puerta, y ahí la vio, a esa enferma youkai, a ella quien su vida hubiese sido perfecta, Seiya y ella eran perfectos acabando monstruos, pese a que sólo eran simples humanos.

— Llegaste, sacerdotisa — dijo melosa.

— ¿Qué, qué quieres? — habló con pesadez tratando de ver en la negrura algo.

— Sólo que no pensé que vendrías, entiéndeme eres un estorbo, necesito del Ginzuishou para que Seiya se convierta en un youkai y…

— ¿Youkai? — Rió divertida — ¿Crees que él se convertiría en semejante abominación?

— Oh sí, sí — de repente se calló y se acercó a la sacerdotisa —. No te acuerdas es cierto — la sacerdotisa alzó una ceja de incredulidad — ¡Vaya! No te acuerdas de nada.

— De qué hablas ser enfermizo, ¡Seiya jamás sería un youkai! Porque él… porque yo…

— ¿Se aman? — Echó una risotada — Sacerdotisa idiota, sólo necesito el poder del Ginzuishou, así el cristal desaparecerá.

— No, ¿acaso no entiendes ser infernal? — resbaló un poco del arco, el agarré ya no era tan fuerte estaba sumamente débil pero Seiya, tenía que saber de Seiya — El Ginzuishou sólo…

— Lo puedes agarrar tú — habló ya con aburrimiento —. Lo sé, y es un fin malo pero ¿para quién, sacerdotisa?, ¿para quién dime? Él así lo quiere.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde está Seiya?

— Oh, cierto, cierto, Seiya por favor querido sal, que una amiga quiere verte.

La sacerdotisa estaba impávida viendo en una esquina y entonces lo vio, medio sonrió porque cada vez se sentía más débil, el lugar estaba inyectado de veneno, ¿cómo podría haberse aventurado en ese estado?, antes no lo hubiese hecho pero antes no conocía a Seiya. La cabeza le empezó a doler dejando caer en seco el arco, ella cayó de rodillas, ¿qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? La respiración le quemaba, y entonces alzó la vista de nueva cuenta para verlo con esa armadura característica de él, con esa alabarda sagrada. Gritó de dolor, esa alabarda estaba inundada de energías malignas, apretó los ojos ¿qué hacía Seiya ahí? Y entonces los abrió sus ojos eran distintos, inyectados de sangre la alabarda tenía sangre inocente ¿qué había sido del Seiya tierno? Vio su capa ondularse y entonces recordó lo mismo hace días quizás, él en una aldea llena de fuego, matando por diversión… por diversión. Ella había tratado de impedirlo pero fue atacada por él, la sangre de los niños se había manchado en su traje de sacerdotisa, lo iba a atacar con una de sus flechas pero dudo, dudo y él dio hincapié de casi asesinarla si no fuese porque resbaló y cayó dando tumbos hasta golpearse con el árbol que estaba cerca y después el vacío en su mente.

— ¡Seiya! — Gritó desesperada al hombre y él sólo arqueó una ceja — Oh Seiya, perdóname por tratar de matarte, perdóname por favor — agarró sus armaduras llorando desconsoladamente.

— ¡No me toques con tus sucias manos sacerdotisa! — Rugió molesto y se separó de ella bruscamente — ¿Cómo te atrevías siquiera a matarme?, me abandonaste a merced.

— Oh no es cierto Seiya, cuando caímos al precipicio… — la voz se fue apagando, era cierto, el precipicio por eso estaba tan débil y lo observó aún seguía ella sollozando — Te estuve buscando, lo juró, no te encontré, pero te buscaba como loca eres todo para mí.

— ¡Ja! Estúpida mentirosa, ya te dije que no me tocarás con tus sucias manos.

— Oh Seiya, fue ella verdad — desvió la mirada a la youkai divertida —. Acabaré con ella aunque sea con mi propia vida, lo juró, ella desde que… — se acercó a su arco sacando fuerzas sobrehumanas y apuntándola.

— Serenity — dijo Seiya y ella le dio un vuelco en el corazón —. La matas a ella y yo mismo juró matarte con todo el dolor el cual mereces.

— Seiya — susurró dolida —. Ella te envenenó la mente — apretó más el arco y lloraba silenciosamente la tierra de su piel se revolvía con sus lágrimas ensuciando más su cara.

— No, ella sólo me mostró la verdad sólo eso, la matas y juró que yo te mató ¿acaso no entiendes? ¡La amo! Más de lo que pensé siquiera amarte, debo de convertirme en un youkai para estar cerca de ella.

Serenity lloraba descontroladamente, ¿por qué le decía cosas hirientes? No entendía, él siempre le profesaba un amor entre diversión entonces todo había sido ¿una traición?, ¿la habían engañado? No, no, eso no, trató de entender que ella había manipulado su mente por alguna extraña razón, sí, era eso. Seiya oh, Seiya entonces con una rabia infinita a la mujer youkai le aventó la flecha sagrada, todo terminaría de esa forma y entonces para su gran sorpresa Seiya rompió la flecha con su alabarda, ¿cómo había sucedido eso?, ¡nadie había podido detener, ni mucho menos romper su flecha! A menos que sea demasiado fuerte o el odio fuese tan, tan infinitamente inmenso.

— Idiota — musitó la youkai.

— Te dije que si tratabas de matarla lo haría contigo, lo prometí sacerdotisa — Seiya bramó encolerizado.

La youkai sonreía. Serenity se encontraba perdida, entonces sólo quizás él nunca la amó porque al fin y al cabo siempre lo decía en broma, sólo quizás fue engañada por esos dos para que mostrara sus debilidades y así el Ginzuishou fuera de ellos. Se cayó de rodillas mareada por tanto veneno, se sorprendió que una simple y llana humana como ella pudiese haber sobrevivido a tanto veneno y mala energía. Lloró amargamente, era su fin, y ella que había amado a Seiya, ella que había dado por él todo y él era un embustero, un maldito desgraciado. Ni siquiera lo sintió cuando la youkai fue demasiado más rápida que Seiya y unas de sus uñas que ahora eran garras le perforaron el pecho, soltó un alarido y cayó en la madera.

— Desgraciada — susurró Serenity llena de odio y Seiya se acercó a ella de cuclillas —. Seiya — sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Yo siempre te quise.

Seiya la miró ceñuda — ¿Traicionarte, sacerdotisa? Fuiste tú la estúpida que me engañó, sabías que era buscado y sin embargo tú… — se le hizo un nudo — No importa ya, el pasado es sólo eso, pasado aburrido, me quedaré con esto — le arrancó el Ginzuishou —. Sacerdotisa idiota.

— Seiya — susurró más dolida sin quitar esa sonrisa en la cara y le acarició la cara para su desfortunio Seiya la miraba asqueado —. Perdón si te herí en algún momento con mi actitud yo… sabes que yo siempre te am… — un quejido salió de la boca de ella y la mano inerte de Serenity cayó en seco dando así una muerte dolorosa.

— Idiota, que muerte tan estúpida si bien sabías que era una trampa — murmuró Seiya —. Necesito su sangre para poderme convertir en un youkai por completo — el cristal plateado resplandecía sin cesar en su mano, dio una vuelta con su alabarda y finalmente la enterró en el cuerpo ya inerte de Serenity — Pronto mi… ¿qué demonios?

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras la sangre era succionada por la alabarda, un dolor le pasó punzante, ¿qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Era como si estuviese viendo lo que Serenity había pasado, lo que sintió Serenity él también lo sintió entonces era verdad… ¡era verdad todo! Y él… y él… ¡la mató!, ¡la mató!, vio como Serenity se volvía más y más pálida por ser una sacerdotisa demasiado poderosa, el pelo rubio se convertía en finos colores plateados. Estaba llorando a su lado ¡la había matado!, ¡la había lastimado! Ya jamás iba a ver como sus mejillas se encendían cuando él le profesaba su amor a modo de broma y ella jamás se lo había dicho, sabía él sabía que se amaban y él… ¿cómo pudo haberle creído a la youkai? Era un humano estúpido eso era él, se llevó el cuerpo de Serenity hacía su pecho y sollozó amargamente, le había dicho que la mataría, le había dicho tantas cosas feas y horribles.

— Tú — miró con rencor a la youkai —. Nos engañaste a ambos, querías que el cristal…

— Yo no quería nada Seiya sólo te quería a ti supongo que el Ginzuishou te hizo ver algo, pero ya la mataste ahora ¿por qué no te quedas a mi lado?

— ¡La maté por tu causa! — Gritó encolerizado y agarró su alabarda — Te mataré, me envenenaste, maté al único ser que se me acercó, maté a la persona que amo en este mundo.

— ¿Crees ganarme mi querido Seiya? Olvídala y ven conmigo, solos tú y yo, como siempre habíamos dicho — sonrió.

Seiya agarró la alabarda y la apuntó hacía la youkai. Frustrado, enojado, arrepentido, odiaba ser humano, y todo por el Ginzuishou, todo por ese cristal maldito, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil? La youkai lo miró ceñuda y comprendió que ya no podría manipular su amor a su antojo porque realmente el hombre estaba desesperado y su vida peligraba ahí, mientras se encontraba dubitativo y noqueado sonrió a su presa y atravesó una de sus afiladas manos en el estómago del hombre, soltó un ligero sonido y cayó dejando a la maldita Ginzuishou. ¿Era su patético final? Sin duda y se lo merecía no podía vivir sin su querida sacerdotisa Serenity, pero antes de eso agarró de nueva cuenta el Ginzuishou y lo puso en la alabarda y se lo enterró a la maldita youkai — Púdrete en el infierno — musitó.

La youkai gritó de dolor — Eres mío, Seiya, sólo mío y siempre será así — y desapareció.

Seiya se agarró su estómago ya destrozado y se acercó a Serenity con mucho trabajo, le acarició la mejilla y besó sus labios, otro quejido salió de sus labios y vio como el rayo del cristal caía precipitadamente en la madera de la época del Sengoku, era un idiota y todo era por su causa, la mató, y la hirió y nunca le dijo que todas las veces que le decía que la amaba en forma de bromas era cierto… ¿por qué demonios nunca le dijo que la amaba en serio? Otro quejido salió de su boca y cayó inerte a lado de su amada sacerdotisa, con el último sentimiento de arrepentimiento de no haberle dicho cuanto realmente la amaba.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Si otra historia más pero… lo siento u.u últimamente no puedo escribir nada más que no sea de esta pareja, creo que burdamente como se le llama me estanqué en este fandom n.n Bueno todo está ambientado en la era del _Sengoku _(de hecho sólo es el prólogo xD), no me culpen _**¡¡Inuyasha!!**_ Me ha traumada otra vez esteee ¿mencioné que soy fanática de este anime?

Sé que todo es trágico de momento pero no me culpen, siempre me hubiese gustado un final algo así, claro todo producto del mal. Esta historia no es una tipo _"superproducción"_ como algunas de mis historias pero es humilde, será corta la historia y creo que también los capítulos siguientes así que disfruten. Sí, de una vez aclaró de nuevo, _Serenity_ es _**Serena**_ luego me llegan comentarios diciendo que si es su madre pero no, es la misma ;)

Ah quería subirla el 14 de Febrero pero bueno, estoy muy ocupada y hoy falté a la Escuela de Publicidad porque teóricamente iba a dormir pero me puse hacer tarea y ahorita ando de escapadita, además que salgo muy temprano de mi casa y regreso muy noche y este sábado saldré a Apotla con los amigos a dibujar no sé qué cosas (ajá) y el domingo me invitaron a salir aunque…está en veremos eso pero mientras son peras o son manzanas mejor subo la historia. ¡Espero que pasen este 14 de febrero muy lindo!

_Dejen reviews :)_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	2. Cuenta regresiva

**Cuenta regresiva**

**Capítulo 1.**

Sólo eso le faltaba, sólo eso. Sacar unas pésimas calificaciones en inglés y ella qué demonios iba a saber lo que el "teacher" le estaba diciendo. Porque a pesar de ser una sacerdotisa los "fantásticos poderes" que según su padre le había dicho que cada mujer del templo tenía no le habían servido de nada, absolutamente nada, a veces se preguntaba si realmente era sacerdotisa, su hermano siempre le hacía burla, pero es que realmente no era buena para ello, sólo para leer historias cómicas, ver la televisión y de ir de vez en cuando con Molly porque realmente eso de ser la dizque "poderosa" sacerdotisa le quitaba mucho tiempo.

Bueno era más que seguro que iba a perder la materia porque necesitaba un grandísimo milagro de Kami-sama para aprobarla. Había salido sin siquiera despedirse de su amiga, porque eso daba a pauta a pensar en lo miserable que era su intento fallido de tratar de aprender con ella, si, sin duda era un fiasco rotundo. Llegó al templo, respiró y quiso por una fracción de segundos arrugar el horroroso diez puntos de su examen ¡diablos!, ¡nunca había sacado un diez!, tragó saliva muy dura y áspera, observó las nubes grises y supo que no era un buen día.

Subió con gran pesadez las escaleras, oh, si tan sólo fuera un ser mágico como su ancestro Serenity si tan sólo… nada de esto le estuviese pasando porque así podría manipular el tiempo como bien decía su abuelo los poderes que según su ancestro tenía, aunque si bien nadie sabía lo que había sido de ella, de eso ya había pasado mucho pero demasiado tiempo, nunca creyó que realmente alguien como su ancestro tuviese ese don, o el don de cuidar el famoso cristal, hasta la fecha ese cristal estaba perdido, ella sabía que eran puras historias fantasiosas de su familia para así atraer a los turistas que venían por los amuletos. Ya mero.

Se detuvo ante la puerta y escuchó el cuchicheo de su familia a lo lejos, así que se dispuso a correr rápidamente hacía su cuarto, aventó su maletín de mochila y se tumbó en su cama, en su protectora y reconfortante cama. Si tan sólo fuera un poco inteligente y no se desviara a jugar videojuegos porque… bueno siempre la reprendían porque a fin de cuentas ¡era la sacerdotisa del Templo!, tenía que ser centrada, calmada, respetuosa, ser más culta y ella qué era, llorona, quejumbrosa, a veces gritona, a veces caprichosa oh, qué desastre de sacerdotisa era.

Se puso las sandalias y se dispuso a ponerse su traje de sacerdotisa, tenía que cumplir con los rezos al Dios, más que para su familia para ella misma que bien que los necesitaba con todo esto, bajó las escaleras de su cuarto con sumo cuidado para no ser escuchado pero…

— ¡Serena, hermana! Ya llegaste — alzó la voz Sammy, el engendro de hermano que tenía que lidiar Serena siempre.

— Sammy shh — se llevó el dedo índice hacía su boca.

— Oh hija ¡ya llegaste, qué alegría! — Ikuko se asomó con un gran tazón en la mano dándole vueltas.

— Si madre — sonrió nerviosa —. Si no te molesta madre yo… bueno pues… iré a cuidar el templo, que eso una sacerdotisa como yo debe de hacer.

— Mentirosa — comentó Sammy —. Si encontré esto — le enseñó un cómic de unas chicas, por supuesto era de humor —. Te la pasaste riéndote de todo en vez de velar por el templo y esas cosas.

— Dámelo mocoso, es que… — observó a su madre — Ni siquiera es de humor madre es de… una súper heroína es de Sailor V, Sammy por supuesto no sabe lo que dice.

— Heroína o no Serena, tu hermano tiene completamente la razón oh por Kami, eres una sacerdotisa hija, nunca había pasado eso.

— Serena tonta, ya tienes quince años ya eres toda una sacerdotisa y bueno — soltó una risa burlona —. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes hacer la ceremonia del té, es lo normal viniendo de mi hermana.

— Sammy vete de una vez — rugió Serena —. Mamá, mira a Sammy — habló con súplica.

— Sammy eso no está bien, vete a jugar o vete a ver la tele por ahí.

Serena aguantó un puchero, ¡claro!, como era el niño de la casa a él no lo decían nada pero como ella era la sacerdotisa que ni siquiera sabía hacer la ceremonia del té le echaban la culpa de alguna calamidad en la casa, pero siempre intentaba hacer todo, pero no sabía porque no había nacido para eso, simplemente no lo sabía, con el arco era un fracaso, con los sellos por alguna extraña razón siempre lo escrito en el papel sagrado se borraban y eso daba pauta a que casi su abuelo le diera un paro cardíaco por temerla pensando que era demoniaca y bañándola con sake, ese día nunca lo olvidaría, según su abuela y otros ancestros tenían algún "poder sobrenatural" el dizque sexto sentido desarrollado pero ella el único sentido "desarrollado" que tenía era el de ser la más rápida en leer una historia cómica, sonrió para sus adentros y segundos después se reprimió oh no, eso no estaba bien, algo malo le pasaba a su cuerpo.

Meneó la cabeza y fue próxima hacía la salida era un atardecer aún funesto, eso no le animó en lo absoluto algo malo presentía entonces… sólo entonces… ¿era un indicio de algún dizque poder? Suspiró derrotada porque sabía que todos tenían de vez en cuando ese famoso sexto sentido, ¿realmente no era una niña adoptada?, así como decían esos cómics y que por vergüenza o por dolor no le decían que no pertenecía a la familia, siempre tenía esa teoría viva en la mente porque así después de todo no tenía mucho ella en que reprocharse sólo así quizás las cosas se aminorarían, pero oh no, porque su bisabuela tenía que haber dicho que la perfecta Serenity se parecía a ella y se sintió feliz por ello hasta que vieron que era un rotundo fracaso, lo cierto es que su bisabuela no tenía algo concreto y justificable para decir que ella se parecía a la perfecta Serenity así que cómo realmente saber que no era adoptaba.

— Serena hija, antes de que vayas a rezar Kelvin me dijo que el profesor de inglés les entregó sus notas y bueno… ¿qué tal? — Gritó un poco ya que su hija ya se hallaba en la puerta.

¡Maldito! Kelvin el perfecto, bueno realmente le caía bien pero ese niño no sabía cuando no tenía que meter su bocota ahí — Oh…pues sabes mamá yo… ¿cómo decir? — habló nerviosa mientras encrespaba sus manos en la tela de su traje.

— Cariño — Serena dio un respingo al no darse cuenta que su madre ya se encontraba detrás de ella —. No creo que sea tan malo o — bajó un poco la cabeza y eso le dio miedo a Serena su madre se veía tan lúgubre —, ¿sí?, no sacaste tan malas calificaciones ¿verdad, Serena? Estuviste yendo a clases con tu amiga Molly.

La encrucijada total de su vida ¡ni siquiera sabía que cosa decir para mentir! Kelvin oh ya se las pagaría él — Bueno es que… bueno, sí, es cierto estudié con Molly pero… — rió nerviosa — Ay madre ambas sabemos que hay un buen alumno y… y un mal alumno en todas las clases — habló nerviosa y su madre la miró ceñuda — ¡No es justo culpar al peor sólo porque no tiene buenas calificaciones!

— Serena — habló con un poco de parsimonia — ¿Es qué las clases de Molly no sirvieron? Lo único que quiero es que no te saquen de la escuela.

— Y yo lo sé madre pero, pero, ¡no es justo! Enserio que no entiendo nada del inglés lo intenté.

— Bueno hija es lo normal y comprensible que a veces una materia nos cuesta más que las otras — le sonrió más tranquila y Serena se emocionó —. Por eso quiero ver con cuánto sacaste.

— Diez puntos — musitó y después un sonido sepulcral inundó el lugar, Serena ni siquiera pudo alzar la vista.

— ¡¿Diez puntos!? ¡¿Cómo sacaste tan baja calificación?! ¡Siempre sacabas treinta puntos! ¡Afuera jovencita y ruégale a Kami que tu padre no te diga nada!

— Pero…

— ¡Te quedarás afuera! — vociferó su madre y con una mano agarró el tazón y con el otro empujó a Serena al patio azotando la puerta.

Se echó a correr hacía la sala de meditación, ¿qué le pasaba?, si era demasiado floja ¿pero hasta esos extremos?, oh no, pero sabía que algo fallaba, algo que no entendía le fallaba. Nunca quiso decirle a nadie que sentía que algo faltaba, pero si lo decía de seguro la tomarían por loca y Sammy estaría riéndose de ella hasta que quizás él madurara y eso sólo quizás… Tampoco entendía por qué había sacado tan pocas calificaciones, ella no era así tan torpe o ¿si era así? Las llamas de la sala de meditación le sofocaban un poco ¡qué patética!, ¡ni siquiera aguantaba el calor! Oh ¿por qué de un momento a otro se sentía así? ¿Por qué? Que estaba vez Kami se amparé de ella porque si su padre se entera que esta vez no pasaría inglés y que su vida de preparatoriana peligraba era su fin.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

— Querida ya llegué — dijo Kenji. Su esposa le trajo unas pantuflas y él recargó la cabeza agitado de tanto trabajar de editor, realmente merecía unas fabulosas vacaciones por el Caribe, sí, eso necesitaba la familia, aire libre y tranquilo, escuchó como su esposa se sentaba a su lado y hundía el sillón —. Cariño ¿qué ocurre?

— Es Serena — habló un poco intranquila, ya se había dado cuenta que Serena algo le pasaba pero no sabía qué era, las pocas ganas que sentía, las muy de por sí más malas calificaciones, si, su hija era floja en toda la extensión de la palabra pero… aún así…

— ¿Qué le pasa, también necesita vacaciones en el Caribe? — Bromeó su esposo, siempre trataba de darle la razón a su hija porque su hermana tampoco quiso ser sacerdotisa es más en estos momentos de seguro estaría en Italia con ese hippie, no era la culpa de su hija berrinchuda que no quisiera ser una sacerdotisa, no se tenía que seguir la tradición al pie de la letra.

— ¿Vacaciones? — Ikuko alzó la vista — No, no, nada de eso, Serena ha estado más mal en la escuela… — pausó esperanzada a que su esposo no le dijera nada, sólo se limitó a escucharla —. Realmente me preocupa mucho todo lo que está pasando y… sé que no es tan buena como sacerdotisa pero… bueno lo que intentó decirte es que creo que Serena necesita aire nuevo.

— ¿Aire nuevo? — Comentó extrañado, bueno sabía que era cierto su hija no era toda una genio pero ¿no a eso todos nos pasa?, cuando uno esta joven y quieres ser una cosa y después otra — Por eso digo que unas vacaciones al Caribe nos hace falta a los cuatro.

— Amor, sé que el trabajo te agobia lo sé, pero Serena realmente me preocupa y… — de su babero extrajo un sencillo y adornado folleto.

— ¿Y esto? — Agarró el folleto.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Ya veo ¿será lo correcto? — Su esposa asintió — Pues bien no se hablé más, si mi Serena necesita aire nuevo aquí en Japón lo tendrá pero después tendremos que ir al Caribe eh — besó a su esposa con ternura y ella asintió emocionada.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

— Idiota… idiota… eres un aristócrata idiota… — murmuró fastidiado esperanzado que su tía no le dijera nada esta vez por haber roto el jarrón evaluado en millones de libras esterlinas.

— Pareces león enjaulado — rió con sarcasmo un segundo hombre tronando más los trocitos del carísimo jarrón.

— Eres un idiota, ¡lo rompes más!

— ¿De qué te preocupas ahora? Nuestra tía de todas formas te regañara y oh — se agachó y agarró un parte del jarrón —, pues si que te metiste en problemas, porque ese jarrón tenía como un poder espiritual, sobrenatural o yo qué sé, tenía grabado en el japonés antiguo la palabra Serenity.

— Y a mi qué demonios me importa quién es esa Serenity, me importa la regañada que me van a dar.

— Pues inculto, para tu información — habló otro tercer hombre que sus ojos violetas hacían juego a su traje —. Serenity es una de las más importantes sacerdotisas en el Japón del Sengoku, muy, muy poderosa aunque nadie sabe qué fue de ella o de su asistente que la traicionó.

— ¿Y? — Pasó frustrado su mano por su pelo — Eso es Japón, aquí es ¡Reino Unido! A mí qué me importa lo que pasó allá, oh dios mío el jarrón… el jarrón qué haré… el jarrón…

— Déjalo Taiki — rió divertido —. Me sorprende que nuestra tía tenga algo como eso. ¿No se supone que era algo así como atea?

— No Yaten — meneó con el pie el jarrón destrozado —. El jarrón de hecho nos pertenecía y…

— ¿En serio? — Abrió más los ojos — Eso quiere decir que…

— Eso no quiere decir nada, Seiya, si era, pero eso era antes ahora no es nuestro por alguna extraña razón que desconozco nuestros padres se lo dieron a nuestra tía y no sé por qué, así que de todas formas no te salvas de la buena reprimenda qué te darán.

— Ahhg ya me fastidias Seiya cómo si la tía te hiciera algo, se rompió ya ni modo, cuando te den tu herencia le pagas y ya, bueno cuando cumplas los veinte que eso falta años, niño.

— ¡Cállate y deja de fastidiar! Sólo porque soy el menor de los tres además que tengo ya dieciocho años.

Aún daba vueltas como loco, el jarrón… el jarrón lo rompió y lo peor es que no recordaba porqué lo rompió sólo supo que estaba en su manos y ya. Bueno tenía razón Yaten qué le podría hacer su tía, aunque le tenía cariño a ella ya que era la única familia que tenían después de que sus padres hubiesen muerto en aquél funesto vuelo a Suecia por los negocios, de eso ya hacía muchos, pero muchísimos años. La puerta se abrió y una mujer entró en ella, con pasos felices, coqueta como siempre, con su pelo brillante color negro, con esos ojos azules. Seiya tragó duramente y por inconsciencia se posó detrás de su delito.

— ¡Queridos! — Sonrió a los tres — ¿Por qué tienen las luces apagadas? — Neherenia prendió las luces y los miró desconcertada — ¿Y esas caras? Parece como si alguien se hubiese muerto.

— Pues posiblemente — soltó Yaten burlón.

— Nada de eso, tengo algo planeado para nosotros iremos a ¡Francia! Siempre he tenido ganas de ir ahí y… — calló horrorizada — ¡El jarrón! ¡¿Dónde está?! Oh no por Kami, ¡háblenle a la policía!

— ¿Kami? — dijo contrariado Seiya.

— Inculto — suspiró Taiki —. Es Dios en japonés, en serio niño ¿qué te enseña la Universidad de Cambridge?

— ¿Qué no me escuchan? — Gritó encolerizada y los tres se sorprendieron — ¡Alguien robó el jarrón!

— Tía — se acercó Seiya un poco ofuscado por la actitud de su tía —. Yo… lo que sucede es que… lo rompí — se excusó tontamente y Neherenia alzó la vista furiosa —. Yo… yo… se lo pagaré con mi fortuna.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

— Esto se pondrá muy bueno, apuesto doscientas libras esterlinas a que Neherenia le dirá a Seiya que no irá con nosotros a su viaje — dijo Yaten mientras veía como su siempre "comprensible" tía se le acercaba muy salvajemente.

— No lo creo — rectificó Taiki —. Yo apuesto lo doblé a que como se dan las cosas, Seiya no estará aquí por un buen rato.

— Nah, digo es nuestra tía, siempre le tuvo cariño a Seiya no creo que…

— Era la protectora del jarrón sagrado — gritó a todo pulmón —. Había cenizas ¡niño, habían cenizas! Una calamidad pasará ahora.

— ¿Cenizas? Pero si cuando se rompió estaba vació… ¿eran las cenizas de Serenity?

— Vaya a veces Seiya dice cosas muy inteligentes — murmuró Taiki a Yaten.

— Oh niño insolente, no tienes la menor idea de lo que has hecho para ti no habrá ida a Francia ¿lo entiendes?

— ¡Ja! — Sonrió Yaten, mostrándole la mano a Taiki para que la pagará — Te dije que es su favorito, paga.

— Maldito — sacó de su billetera de piel el dinero pero entonces vio la cara diferente de Neherenia caminando hacia la puerta y vio la cara de vanagloria de Seiya, si, Taiki también sabía que el favorito de su tía era él, siempre había sido así, observó que su tía se detenía en la puerta —. Espera parase que la tía va a decir algo…

— Si Seiya, no irás con nosotros a Francia pero no te librarás de aquí, no sabes lo que has hecho y aprenderás lo que sucedió. Esta noche no se te olvidará jamás, ese jarrón era muy importante, las cenizas de Serenity deberían de haber estado ahí sin embargo… — musitó y meneó la cabeza — Viajarás a Japón.

— ¿Japón? — dijo sin entender Seiya, y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo su tía le importaban esas cenizas de la tal Serenity?

— Sí, irás a un internado, y no a cualquiera oh sí, aprenderás a saber quién es Serenity, irás al internado de hombres en la Prefectura de Fukui me comentaron que ahí van los niños como tú y de hecho — volteó la vista a Yaten —, cierta personita tuvo la gloria de ir, creo que has escuchado de él por el estado en donde se encuentra — después Neherenia cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Seiya se tumbó en el sillón, ¿qué si no sabía de ese internado? Bueno era cierto, iban niños aristócratas igual que él, pero sabía de muy buena fuente ya que Yaten fue allá que ese internado era un completo suicidio, la enseñanza no era cristiana como acostumbraba por eso ahora comprendía que Yaten supiera el japonés antiguo, observó el pedazo de jarrón que minutos antes Yaten había alzado y lo tiró, lo apretó en su zapato, ahora pese a no saber quién demonios era, odiaba a Serenity, en estos mismos momentos estaría feliz en un viaje de Francia preparando su equipaje para ser lo más cotizado entre las mujeres parisinas pero no, todo y por un momento de estupidez tenía que ir a Japón, pero no entendía ¿por qué su tía se había puesto así?

— Pobre lo compadezco, la tía si realmente se enojó por el jarrón de Serenity, hasta se quedó un poco en trance Seiya.

— Sí, sí — enseñó su mano Taiki —. No te hagas tonto y paga — Yaten bufó y le pagó fastidiado.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¡Oh por Kami! ¿Desde cuándo el carro de su padre se encontraba abajo en el Templo? Es más ¿desde cuándo se quedó dormida ahí? Serena floja, bueno al menos lo bueno de todo esto quizás es que de alguna forma es que no leyó el cómic de Sailor V y… Deslizó la puerta y sí, ya era de noche sólo así quizás su padre ya se fue a dormir, últimamente Serena se había percatado que su padre llegaba muy cansado así que esperó y sin rezarle a Kami para su mala suerte que esta vez todo pintará muy bien.

Se fue a la puerta de su casa — Menos mal… las luces están apagadas — sonrió ante su casi inminente victoria, dejó sus sandalias en la puerta principal y prosiguió su casi inminente triunfo.

No pudo dejar de soltar una risita, porque después de todo quizás su padre no le diga nada, siempre fue demasiado comprensible con ella y eso a veces le hacía sentirse muy mal a Serena porque siendo su padre tan lindo y comprensible, ella le pagaba con malas calificaciones o rompiendo la casi tradición perfecta. Al menos de algo si estaba segura es que siendo un día tan horrible mañana sería uno diferente, claro aparte de ser el último de la semana y que esta vez podría ver la tele a sus anchas y fantasear con su grupo favorito quién sabe, ya pensaría en la salida de la escuela, pero al menos mañana trataría de despertarse temprano. Un aire gélido le recorrió todo su cuerpo se espantó ¿de dónde salía el aire? Entonces casi horrorizada y pegando un gritito agudo que se atoró en su garganta vio una sombra.

— Hija, tranquila soy tu padre — Kenji se acercó a un interruptor —. Tu madre y yo te estábamos esperando.

— Ah padre — Serena se tranquilizó un poco y de repente otra vez su respiración se aceleró, ¡la esperaban!, entonces era una reprimenda — Y… y… ¿no es tarde?

— Para una jovencita si hija, para una jovencita si — sonrió su madre —. No comiste Serena, me preocupé por ti, pero como estabas en la sala de meditación no quise molestar — Serena se ruborizó si tan sólo su madre supiera que se quedó dormida, le entregó una comida ligera —. Hija, Serena ¿te gusta Juuban?

— ¿Qué si me gusta Juuban? — Comió un poco de verdura al vapor — Si madre, ahí tengo a mis amigos y bueno, está el Templo ¿vamos a cambiarnos?

— A veces eres muy perceptible Serena, pero no hija no vamos a cambiarnos como bien dijiste esta el Templo y es nuestra herencia y raíz pero… — de su babero sacó de nueva cuenta el mismo folleto de hace tiempo.

— ¿Y eso? — El folleto estaba abierto, mostrando partes de un castillo como de princesas, había equitación, arquería, si sin duda lo supo una escuela, aunque no entendía del todo porque todas o al menos la gran mayoría salían con sus ropas de sacerdotisas ¿era una escuela acaso de religión? — Pues está muy bonito pero… no entiendo.

— Serena — carraspeó su padre —. Tu madre me comentó sobre tus malas calificaciones y la escuela es demasiada, bueno, sé que no somos aristócratas ni nada, pero la dirección de la escuela me conoce y quedamos en un acuerdo, irás a estudiar ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Se atragantó Serena mientras tomaba jugo — Bueno es muy linda la escuela pero eso será dentro de un año ¿verdad? Cuando ya esté en la preparatoria ¿verdad? — Aventuró.

— No hija, de hecho mañana es tu ultimo día en la escuela, es lo mejor, necesitas descansar y encontrar lo que creas necesario para que tu alma rejuvenezca algo está mal y queremos ver qué ocurre contigo por eso la idea es más que menester — sonrió Kenji —. Partirás ya verás que te agradará el internado, necesitas nuevas caras y un nuevo aire hija.

Serena asintió secamente consternada deseo haberles dicho que no quería, que cambiaría, que sacaría buenas calificaciones, aunque el internado no se veía tan mal después de todo pero por Kami ¡era una escuela de religión! ¿Acaso sus padres estaban ciegos? ¡Ella no sabía nada de nada! Sus padres la miraban emocionados y fue cuando reparó del lugar la Prefectura de Fukui oh estaba tan lejos de eso, tan lejos…

* * *

¡Hey! C:

Está historia la actualizo más rápido que de costumbre, porque ya tengo capítulos escritos, pensaba subirla cuando recién la escribí pero descubrí que sería lindo acabarla toda y subirla lo cierto es que no la he terminado porque no sé aún cómo terminará, si alguna en el transcurro de la historia tiene una maquiavélica idea, ¡¡díganmela!! Yo feliz de leerla =)

Gracias por sus lindos reviews a: _Bulmita, Loyda Astrid, Chikita22bkou, Kokoro Lust, Kawaii Bitchy y Rossa._

Y a ti me querido lector de las sombras…

_¡¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	3. El concepto de aire nuevo

_Dedicado:_ A Hotaru no Hikaru…que hizo renacer la historia :D

* * *

**El concepto de aire nuevo**

**Capítulo 2.**

Nunca creyó poder odiar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, aunque siendo él mismo realista no odiaba a su tía, simplemente bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de ella? Si siempre se supo que él era el preferido de su tía, cada cuando decía _'quiero esto…'_ su tía no le negaba ¡nada! Pero esta vez era todo diferente, rogó y él no es de las personas que ruegan pero de tan sólo pensar que iría a Japón, juró que ni siquiera sabía el idioma pero ahhg su tía no era tan tonta, porque tuvo clases del idioma desde que era niño y tenía uso de razón y consciencia. Hasta había pensado en no ir así de fácil cuando ellos se hubiesen ido a Francia él diría a su tía que tomaría el avión y eso pero por supuesto eso nunca haría.

A la que si odiaba era a esa Serenity ¡maldito jarrón idiota! Si era demasiado importante ese jarrón entonces ¿por qué demonios lo tenía ahí? ¿Acaso no se deba cuenta su tía que podría pasar un niño y tirarlo? Ahhg le fastidió el hecho de pensar de que un niño lo pudiese tirar, de hecho le fastidiaba mucho su edad en su casa, si quizás, no necesitaba estar con ellos en Francia y se la pasaría muy bien allá en Japón porque después de todo ¿no era una escuela de riquillos? Sabía que Yaten siempre fastidiaba con su incursión, si cambió un poco ya no era tan mimado y esas cosas y era más culto y todavía más arrogante porque según él sabía más que los demás "plebeyos" por supuesto incluyéndolo.

La maleta todavía no estaba del todo hecha ¿para qué? ¿Esté era su castigo por ser un pecador? ¡Ir a una escuela de religión! Y lo peor y lo extraño es que ¡Dios!, era cristiano ¿de dónde demonios sacó su tía eso de que de la nada era budista? Vio el folleto color azul turquesa, le daba tanta repugnancia al ver a los chicos vestidos de esa forma tan… tan… ¡él jamás se vestiría de esa forma! Oh no, primero muerto que ocupar ese traje azul todo feo y soso. Y lo peor es que ¿cómo podría sobrevivir ahí?, no había nada hecho por la mano del hombre, bueno electricidad pero… y ¿las chicas?, ¿teléfonos?, ¿televisión? ¡¿Es que acaso vivían todos excluidos? Ah sí por supuesto como son gente religiosa se olvidaban de la diversión.

Recordó de nueva cuenta la voz de su tía hace unas cuantas horas.

_"— Seiya, aprenderás quién es Serenity así la odies nada me gratificará más que la aprendas, te he mimado demasiado creo que es momento que veas qué es la vida, de otro punto de vista — habló Neherenia taciturna detrás de su escritorio._

_— Pero tía, Serenity es una budista, respeto mucho otras religiones pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con alguien qué es protestante? No sabe cuán realmente lo siento pero… no era mi intención tía, por favor, sé que es la vida y sé que…_

_— No hijo — posó una mano blanca en el hombro de él —. La vida no es sólo ir a por ahí de fiestero o conquistar a cuanta mujer pasé por la vista, no hijo, eso no es la vida, sé que aquí en Bretaña las costumbres son totalmente diferentes al Japón, así como respetas otras religiones aprenderás a quererlas de igual forma._

_— Si tía — dijo entre dientes sumamente molesto._

_— Seiya, quiero que quede claro que siempre serás mi favorito como todos lo saben, pero la actitud que tomó es por tu bien, necesitas algo nuevo y no creas nada de lo que te dijo tu hermano acerca de ese lugar no es tan malo, se espantan sólo por el hecho de que no hay la tecnología, y si, la reprimenda es por el jarrón — Seiya abrió los ojos estupefacto dio un cabezazo en seco y caminó hasta la puerta — ¡Ah! Seiya, te conozco perfectamente hijo por eso partirás tu primero a Japón y después nosotros a Francia, me encargaré que llegues sano y salvo a la escuela, no te enojes conmigo Seiya de todas formas ya lo tenía planeado esto, pero sucedió más rápido de lo que pensé, necesitas nuevo aire ya me entenderás después… — y con eso Seiya azotó la puerta furioso."_

Si claro ¿nuevo aire? Y eso a él qué demonios le servía era así su vida feliz, la voz de su tía diciéndole que de todas formas iba ir lo dejó contrariado ¿por qué demonios tenía que ir? ¿No eran sólo los chicos problemáticos? Y algo le llamaba la atención de todo el aburrido sermón de hace rato, ella sabía sobre las costumbres del Japón su tía que si bien se jactaba de ser casi una atea, entonces si eso daba pauta a que ella era budista ¿por qué no les inculcó nada? Le daba miedo saber que de alguna manera su tía nació en Japón.

El verdadero significado de nuevo aire ¡Ja! Se levantó de su cama y empezó a desempacar su ropa para poner otra ropa más holgada al menos por lo que se veía en el folleto estaba al aire libre y casi juraba que todo el santo tiempo estaría con esa ropa horrible, el folleto decía que podías escribirle a tus amigos o familiares para estar un poco en contacto con el mundo de "afuera" Ahhg Yaten nunca escribió nada, aunque sospechaba que una chica se prendió de allá pero nunca le dijo nada pero entraba a la incoherencia de sus cavilaciones porque ¿cómo puede haber chicas allá? Siendo una escuela de puros varones. De cualquier manera no podría escribir nada a nadie, a quién al ¿mayordomo? Su tía y sus hermanos partirían a Francia y si Dios se amparaba de él regresarían en poco tiempo, la última vez que fueron a un "paseo familiar" regresaron en dos años, y en aquél entonces su tía no estaba emocionada ahora que si lo estaba… si, sin duda que Dios se amparé de su "pecaminoso" destino. Porque si estaban por enseñarle el nuevo razonamiento del "nuevo aire" oh no, él no aprendería nada de eso y si, primero muerto que ponerse esa ropa. Aventó el folleto y cerró su maleta furioso.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

De acuerdo posiblemente necesitaba nuevo aire como le había dicho su padre, pero era un lugar lejos de la tecnología, se despertó temprano porque no pudo dormir nada en toda la noche, tan sólo de imaginar que hoy sería su último día en la escuela, no entendía por qué sus padres la llevarían a un lugar como ese. Además estaba tan alejado de toda civilización, realmente no le daba mucho terror porque ella siempre tenía amigas sino era que se alejarán de ella porque bueno eso de la equitación… jamás había cabalgado y meditó que lo más probable es que no supiera nada, arquería una vez lo intentó y por fortuna sólo fue una flecha de mentiras porque ya hubiese matado a alguien.

No sabía que había escuela de eso, quizás sus padres la veían como una especie de fenómeno y por eso la llevaban a ese tipo de escuelas, bueno al menos eso era una posibilidad. Vio su maleta del internado y estaba vacía completamente vacía, una parte de ella le agradaba el viaje pero la otra parte no, simplemente era feliz siendo así. Se metió a bañar se puso el uniforme de preparatoriana y bajó sin muchas ganas las escaleras, lo primero que vio fue a su madre sorprendida que se haya despertado tan temprano y después la sonrisa de diablo de su hermano.

— Hermanita, mamá dijo que te marcharías para tratar de ser sacerdotisa — sonrió y se llevó la mochila al hombro —. Juró que rezaré a Buda para que esta vez sí sea cierto y no me traigan a una farsante.

— ¡Sammy! — Gritó fastidiada Serena — Y yo también le rezaré a Kami para que me traigan un hermano considerado y no a uno que ni siquiera puede pasar el juego de Sailor V — Sammy sacó la lengua algo ruborizado y se echó a correr para ir a la escuela.

— Serena, tranquila no te enojes es sólo un niño — suspiró su madre dejándole su desayuno en la mesa —. Sí que me emocionaste, despertaste muy temprano esta vez.

— Es que no pude dormir madre — suspiró pesadamente mientras partía su pan tostado.

— Sé que todo esto es un cambio totalmente nuevo, lo entiendo totalmente, pero ¿sabes? Podrás escribirnos y podremos visitarte, no con mucha regularidad pero si podemos, y tu podrás escribirnos.

— Lo sé, lo sé — tomó leche y posó su vista en su madre —. Madre, quiero que seas honesta, me llevan ahí porque soy un fracaso o porque necesito aire.

— Oh Serena no digas eso — sonrió tiernamente —. No tienes que temer, eres nuestra hija así seas un fracaso para ser sacerdotisa no importa, ya hallaremos alguna buena aptitud para ti, sólo es cuestión de tiempo sólo eso — rió su madre —. Además que como bien sabrás tu ancestro Serenity será una buena carga allí de enseñanza porque aprenderás de ella mucho y sólo así quizás te sientas más ligada a ella ¿no lo crees, hija?

Serena asintió y le dio un beso a su madre. Entonces allá iba a aprender quién era Serenity, posiblemente era lo que necesitaba después de todo le tenía un poco de celos a su perfecta ancestro, porque lo muy poco que sabía ya que le daba un poco de pereza su historia era que fue demasiado poderosa nada más. De cualquier manera ya tendría el tiempo de saber quién realmente fue ella pero conociendo lo famosa que fue Serenity se tenía que preparar mentalmente para todo lo perfecto que vendría de escuchar de ella.

Bajó con un poco de rapidez las escaleras del Templo, ahora sólo faltaba decirles a sus amigos que no estaría por un buen tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría esas clases esperaba por Kami que no fuese mucho tiempo de lo contrario lloraría de tristeza pero al menos algo si estaba segura es que sus padres no la dejarían abandonada ahí a la deriva ella trataría de escribirles cartas todos los días. Lo único que sabía es que posiblemente se sentiría un poco acomplejada si es que su madre estaba en la razón que se la iban a pasar hablando de su ancestro es que las sacerdotisas esperaban todo de ella, si por supuesto una de las tantas descendientes de la grandiosa Serenity. Ahhg ¡qué fastidio! Deseo por un instante que eso no pasará porque de ser así su estancia sería un eterno infierno.

Molly se hallaba recargada en la pared, con su maleta de la escuela abrió los ojos azules de estupefacción al ver sin más ni menos a Serena, caminado con parsimonia, se restregó los ojos posiblemente sería una gemela o algo así, una vez escuchó a su madre diciendo que todos tenemos una especie de "gemelo" regado en el mundo pero nunca creyó ver al de Serena tan pronto, pero lo observó con detenimiento y ¡no podría ser la gemela de Serena! Porque de cualquier manera, dudaba mucho que su otro "yo" se peinará igual que la "original" y que por muy loco que fuese fueran a la misma escuela. Le hizo señales a Serena y ella se echó a correr donde estaba su amiga.

— Si que me sorprendes Serena es que bueno… — tosió — No pensé en verte tan temprano y luego es el último día de escuela.

— Ultimo día — musitó un poco agobiada —. Si, es el último día de escuela para mí.

— ¿Cómo? — Abrió los ojos sorprendida y después echó a reír — Ay Serena, no seas tan paranoica, regresaras a la escuela muy pronto, y de cuándo acá te interesa la escuela, por cierto ¿no has visto a Kelvin? Dijimos que nos íbamos a ver temprano para ver la tarea de inglés ¿la hiciste?

— ¿Tarea de inglés? — Habló horrorizada y Molly se limitó a suspirar era mejor no decir nada ya conocía su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Kelvin aquí! Llegas demasiado tarde — reprochó Molly, mientras agarraba el brazo del niño.

— Lo siento Molly, es que preparé el desayuno para los dos y… — Molly se ruborizó y le dio un golpe en la espalda en seco — Muy buen día señorita Serena.

Serena lo miró ceñuda, ahí estaba Kelvin que quizás por su culpa tendría que irse muy, muy lejos y todavía tenía el descaro de decirle los buenos días, es que ¿acaso no entendía? Todo podría resultar normal, posiblemente el día de hoy llegaría tarde como siempre acostumbraba, y posiblemente no se horrorizaría tanto la tarea de la escuela sino fuera nada más su mente pensaría el del cómo decirle a su madre que reprobó inglés pero oh no, ahí estaba él tan alegre ajeno a todo lo que acabó de hacer ayer, si, por supuesto.

— Señorita Serena ¿se encuentra bien? — Aventuró un confundido Kelvin.

Serena espetó muy dignamente sin siquiera decirle nada a Kelvin y lo dejó ahí plantado con su amiga, encogiendo de hombros ambos amigos confundidos. ¡Por supuesto! Él no tenía la menor idea de lo que su "hermosa" llamada había hecho a su vida. Se subió al salón donde la maestra se sorprendió de ver llegar tan temprano a su alumna. Se sentó cerca de la ventana, tenía la gran necesidad de respirar el aroma de todos sus compañeros, esta vez no se quedaría dormida en clases porque de alguna manera era su última vez que pisaba el salón, esta vez vería con diferentes ojos a cada uno de sus compañeros oh, realmente pensó que era una buena idea irse como sus padres decían pero su madre al recordarle sobre su ancestro le hizo sentirse horriblemente mal porque ¿de qué servía tener un poco de paz?, cuando de todas formas no era nada especial. Así que de todas formas no valía de nada, hasta ya le empezaba a aterrar la idea de irse lejos.

Ni siquiera se percató de lo rápido que el día había transcurrido, se fueron a sentarse en un árbol, cerca de una de las puertas de la escuela. Molly y Kelvin andaban cuchicheando y Serena lo pasó de largo de inmediato. Se sentó tranquilamente y vio a Kelvin con cara de cachorrito, Serena sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja y reprimirse una carcajada verlo de esa manera era sumamente graciosa.

— Señorita Serena no sé qué hice pero si quiere le puedo dar esto… — desenvolvió su comida y le entregó un pedazo de pastel de moka blanco.

— Oh Kelvin — musitó Serena torpemente, ¡era una tonta! — Yo… no te preocupes… pero aceptó gustosa tu pastel.

— Serena — habló Molly mientras comía un poco de arroz —. Te has comportado un poco diferente ¿algo ocurre?

— Oh — susurró mientras dejaba el ya casi terminado pastel —. Lo que pasa es que… ¿cómo explicar? — Se mordió el labio inferior — Bueno, necesito un milagro muy fuerte para que pasé inglés y tenía pensado persuadir a mi madre con la calificación reprobatoria que tuve pero Kelvin le habló y…

— ¡¿Le hablaste a la mamá de Serena? — Dijo furiosa Molly — Oh Kelvin enserio no tienes consideración por el alma en pena de Serena ¿cuándo entenderás?

— Bueno es que yo… — se excusó tontamente.

— No, no, déjalo Molly ya pasaron las cosas, lo que pasa es que… — habló más bajó y se hizo un poco más pequeña — Hoy es mi último día de clases.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices, Serena? — Dio un gritó Molly — ¿Pero por qué…? ¿En qué momento…? Yo… ¡Kelvin! ¿Sabes lo que has ocasionado?

— ¿Se irá? Y…y… ¿es mi culpa? — Kelvin se puso blanco — Hablaré con sus padres señorita, oh todo es mi culpa.

— No nada de eso ya no hay marcha atrás aunque le rueguen ya están las cosa hechas, en serio Kelvin tranquilízate — sonrió Serena.

— ¿Pero tan pronto? — Se sorprendió Molly — Y… ¿sólo vas a ir tú? — Serena asintió — Oh ya veo y ¿a dónde vas?

— Es en la prefectura de Fukui es una especie de escuela de religión ya ves es Eihei-ji, como sabrás tampoco soy muy buena en eso de ser sacerdotisa y no me agrada, primero estaba emocionada pero… — suspiró y empezó a juguetear con los dedos — Mi mamá dice que hablan mucho de Serenity y que, bueno ya sabes que soy descendencia de ella y eso… por eso ¡yo no quiero ir! Porque posiblemente esperen mucho de una jovencita como yo y lo malo es que yo no espero mucho de mí.

— Amiga… — susurró Molly comprensiblemente — Yo… no te preocupes verás que te agradará, me dijeron que es muy bueno el Templo, realmente no es una escuela Serena, bueno quizás sí, pero ya verás que te gustará, sé que puedes escribir me prometerás escribir ¿verdad? Porque yo trataré de escribirte con mucha regularidad.

— ¡Si Molly! — Serena sonrió y abrazó a su amiga — Mi padre dijo que necesitaba un nuevo aire — su pelo rubio se revolvió con el fresco aroma de los cerezos.

— Posiblemente, pero ánimo amiga — Molly se paró —. Verás que no es tan malo como crees y te agradará el Templo, espero que no te olvides de mí porque conociéndote eres bien amiguera y tendrás muchas buenas amistades, ya verás que será bueno.

Serena sonrió y se fueron a tomar las clases que le quedaban, el día estaba tan brillante que hasta le molestaban los ojos. Se despidió de Molly sin decirle cuando realmente se iría. Pero ella tenía mucha razón tenía que ser fuerte, tendría a amigas y esas cosas. Se subió corriendo las escaleras de su Templo, quizás sólo así sería la sacerdotisa que todos esperaban que fuera, quién sabe y hasta realmente tenía un poder oculto. Bueno quizás no tanto pero pasar un buen rato en el internado era posiblemente una buena idea. Llegó a su casa hambrienta y un poco triste después de todo el día había transcurrido demasiado rápido para su gusto. Subió a su cuarto para preparar su maleta y llevarla con ropa cómoda y varios trajes de sacerdotisa. Metió unas cuantas historias cómicas posiblemente nadie se percataría de que metió cosas de "contrabando" al menos su mente transformaba la palabra "internado religioso" en una apacible día de "campamento"

— Serena ¿ya te encuentras mejor?, ¿quieres que te ayude a empacar? — su madre se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos con esa sonrisa cálida.

— De acuerdo, porque realmente no tengo la menor idea de que meter, no sé qué hacer.

— Calma, calma — sonrió y se acercó a ella para ponerle el tipo de ropa que se podría utilizar allá, un cuaderno y unos cuantas plumas, también una linterna, una fotografía de su familia, unos amuletos del templo —. Bien cariño, ahora quiero que descanses porque mañana en la tarde marcharas.

— ¿Tan pronto? — dijo algo impresionada Serena.

— Si cariño entre más pronto llegues será mejor, por lo regular las alumnas llegan dos días antes o inclusive una semana con anterioridad porque ahí no puedes perder mucho el tiempo — Ikuko apagó las luces y Serena se recostó en su cama.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido y que nuevamente no había comido absolutamente nada, pero eso no le importó porque ya no tenía demasiada hambre como hace unas cuantas horas, después de todo mañana se iría. Oh, agarró un amuleto de su propio Templo y empezó a rezar deseándole con todas sus fuerzas a Buda que esta vez se sintiera tranquila como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Todo había sido tan rápido, que de un momento a dado ella estaría sin su familia, con gente posiblemente mucho mejor que ella en el arte de la religión, entonces de nueva cuenta otra vez el miedo la absorbió, ¡todas ellas sólo iban a perfeccionarse! Y ella… ella venía para sentirse tranquila, oh no, nunca iba a encajar ahí ni en ningún lado. Realmente fue cuando comprendió que no necesitaba "nuevo aire" su vida así era completamente feliz, con el aire de ciudad, con su amiga Molly, con Kelvin quien siempre hablaba de más y cuando no tenía que hablar. En su cama se acomodó de modo fetal y hubo un aire frío afuera, quizás era una malísima idea irse… no encajaría ahí… oh qué tonta si tan sólo Kelvin no hubiese hablado a su madre y si tan sólo hubiese pasado su materia nada de esto le estaría pasando.

— Pero por algo son las cosas ¿no? Valientes cosas cuando de todas formas me perjudican — dijo con acongoja, cerrando los ojos por última vez en su recamara.

* * *

¡Hola! C:

Ha pasado bastante tiempo, y en realidad no he subido porque no me daba gana y porque no me he sentido bien últimamente, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Espero que gusten de este nuevo capítulo, un besote a todas y que se lo pasen de lo máximo :)

Dejen reviews

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


	4. Adiós viejo aire

**Adiós viejo aire**

**Capítulo 3.**

Un día asoleado y espléndidamente estupendo ¿qué más se podía pedir? Siendo un lindo y casi en su totalidad agraciado fin de semana, para una adolescente común y corriente vendría siendo un día libre para ir de compras o simplemente para olvidarse lo que cada semana le atormentaba, un fin de semana era un completo escape a las cosas surrealistas con las cuales siempre lidian, si, al menos eso era un fin de semana común, pero para Serena era temor. Ni siquiera pudo dormir en la maldita noche, bueno relativamente lo hizo pero ¿acaso dormir es dos horas?, la luz del sol le dio de lleno en su cara de preocupación, toda la noche le deseaba a Kami que jamás amaneciera o que se brincará estoicamente el fin de semana pero por más fantasiosa e irreal que fuera su mente eso jamás de los jamases ocurriría.

Monótonamente se erguió en su cama deseando que nadie se acordara que ella marcharía de su refugio en unas minúsculas y no por demás eternas horas. Deseó que todo lo que le habían dicho fuera todo un sueño oh, sí ¿podría ser, no? La alegría de lo irreal la convenció, porque de ser así la luz del pasillo se hubiese prendido ya que sabía de antemano que su madre los fines de semanas no se despertaba tan temprano como los demás días. Oh sí debería de haber sido un mal sueño porque el sol era tan perfecto que no dudaría que le negara ese día tan tranquilo y si había sido un sueño, entonces no había dudado de haber aprendido la lección.

Se dejó caer en la cama, después de todo si realmente había sido un sueño ¿para qué malgastar su preciado y valiosísimo tiempo despierta un lindo sábado? Así que prefirió ponerse las sábanas dar un gran bostezo y cuando se despertará le rezaría a Buda por haberle dado esa especie de "final alternativo."

— Serena querida, despierta — instó suavemente su madre, mientras daba unos leves toques a su puerta.

— Mamá es fin de semana — dijo sin reparar.

— Pero cariño tendrás que apurarte sabes que el tren es muy puntual y tu padre no creo que te pueda dejar hasta allá Serena.

¿Tren? Su madre había dicho tren, lo había escuchado con toda la claridad del mundo y sin embargó esa minúscula palabra no la comprendió, la luz del pasillo se hallaba prendida, y tan poco su cerebro lo comprendió, su corazón se aceleró enormemente, sin duda, ¡por supuesto!, aún estaba soñando después de todo porque cómo podrían sus amados padres llevarla a un tipo convento, por supuesto que era una locura lo era ¿verdad? Se pellizcó una mejilla y se dio cuenta del doloroso dolor y enrojecimiento provocado por ese acto.

— Entonces no fue un sueño — musitó con acongoja —. Después de todo marcharé para ser una ¿mejor sacerdotisa?

Y comprendió que había despertado a su realidad, a su horrible realidad, después de las infructuosas ocho horas sin siquiera pensar, y tratando al menos de salir de su casa no le animaron del todo. Lo único que comprendió de los mínimos quince minutos de su propio pensamiento es que sería miserable allá y por supuesto que le había agradado la idea al menos así había sido por unas cuantas y milésimas horas. Hasta que presa de su propia subordinación se dio cuenta que no encajaría en su "lugar espiritual" y que posiblemente todo el maldito lugar hablarían de _ella_. De esa miserable extensión que la adhería a su familia.

Abrió su clóset y sacó un blusita café y un short azul cielo, y los aventó en su cama mientras se desabotonadaba su pijama. Por más que trataba de pensar en el lindo y "nuevo aire" como lo llamaba su padre, no podría, sabía desde muchísimo antes de siquiera llegar al dichoso lugar que cargaba con un peso tan demoniacamente pesado. Al fin de cuentas era una pariente de _ella_, al fin de cuentas quizás se sentía un poco celosa y al fin de cuentas no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, se imaginaba todos los finales de su trágico encuentro con las alumnas, hasta posiblemente envidiándola a ella por ser pariente de _ella_, pero cuando vieran su torpeza se reirían de ella o cuando le preguntaran algún secreto de su ancestro contestaría con un:

_"¿Cómo, secreto?, la verdad es que me da mucha flojera su vida ¿sabes? Pero no lo tomes a mal le tengo mucho respeto pero no, no soy la indicada."_

Suspiró y comprendió que seguramente la golpearían o quizás aparte de ser el bicho raro de la escuela sería la vergüenza de su familia y… y… oh, ¡Kami! Era un desastre y cada que pensaba en su ida al dichoso nuevo aire lo odiaba, odiaba ser su tataranieta, odiaba ser algo parte de ella por primera vez se dio cuenta que realmente una parte muy, muy oculta de ella odiaba a Serenity.

Enfurruñada en sus pensamientos con un poco de fuerza y violencia se cepilló su sedoso pelo rubio, cada minuto y segundo que pasaba lo aborrecía y pensar que todo fue por el estúpido examen que había reprobado porque… oh no, no había sido del todo ella también su amigo el lengua larga de Kelvin, sí, él también tenía que ver algo con todo esto, porque de haber sido de esa manera nunca de los jamases su madre se enteraría o al menos no en ese momento, después se enteraría pero oh, oh, demasiado tarde para el "nuevo aire" si toda la culpa la tenía ese gran bocón de su amigo Kelvin. Suspiró pesadamente ¿a quién engañaba? Sólo trataba de justificarse, porque no era buena, y no era mala era ¡pésima!

— Cariño ya despertaste, el desayuno está preparado — tocó Ikuko y acto seguido abrió la puerta.

— Oh madre, es que bueno yo… pues… ya estoy lista… y… bueno… — empezó a hablar incoherencias, como tenía las ganas de decirle lo mucho que detestaba irse.

— Serena pero si tienes los ojos rojos ¿no dormiste bien?, ¿estás emocionada por eso no dormiste bien? — Sonrió suavemente.

¡¿Estaba emocionada y por eso no había dormido bien? Si claro, al menos de lo que estaba segura es que eso sería lo último que su mente pensaría es más creyó que jamás hubiese pensando eso, aunque se sorprendió que su madre le dijera eso después de todo, ella siempre había sido demasiada perceptiva en todo lo referente hacía ella ¿lo habrá omitido por alguna extraña razón que desconocía?

— Pues si… bueno… yo… si por eso no dormí bien… supongo — sonrió forzadamente que para su mal intento salió una mueca dolorosa.

— Bueno, al menos te iremos a dejar al tren, el mismo tren te dejará a unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar habrá otro transporte, te aseguro que no será tan difícil, no te perderás y podrás dormir.

— Si por supuesto — susurró — ¿Cuánto tiempo es en tren, mamá?

— Pues uhm — con sus dedos empezó a contar —. La verdad no sé muy bien hija, pero son como tres horas.

— ¡Tres horas! — Tragó saliva duramente y su madre asintió sin darle importancia.

— Ya baja, el desayuno ya está servido — agarró su maleta y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Su cerebro no carburaba, si se iba a quedar ahí tres aburridas horas, debería de llevar material que la entretuviese, sacó su colección de mangas favoritos y empezó a clasificarlos, necesitaba mucha, pero mucha diversión para lo que le vendría después, agarró su bolso echó por ella misma que decía era un conejo y su hermano bien que la molestaba diciéndole que era un especie oso-perro, metió los mangas ahí y con una sonrisa que sintió que era más triste que feliz, observó con ternura por vez primera a su cuarto suspiró derrotada y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, deseando llegar muy pronto ya a su casa de nuevo.

No hubo charla con su madre porque preparaba su almuerzo para en la tarde cuando estuviera en el tren, para su gran alivio su demonio de hermano no estaba despierto pero a pesar de todo no quería verlo por muy patético e ilógico pensamiento, temía llorar en frente de él porque le extrañaría mucho, después de todo era un diablillo de hermano, pero era su querido demonio. Su padre leía el artículo de "chismes" como le decía su abuela. Cada que comía la comida caía en un vacío tras otro tras otro. Finalmente su padre dobló el periódico y la miró divertido.

— ¿Estas lista hija? — Meneó su traje sastre, su padre se veían muy bien todo un catrín, meneó el reloj y lo observó — Tenemos tiempo justificable.

— Si — dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Serena recogió los platos, su madre le besó las mejillas y jurándole, que le escribiría lo más pronto posible y que la iría a visitar cuando tenga tiempo, ella asintió secamente aún en un estado de ensimismamiento, realmente no lo podía creer ¡ella!, ¡se marcharía! Su padre besó a su mamá y agarró la maleta, entonces deseó que Sammy la detuviese, pero no había nadie ni nada, sólo ella y su padre. Su padre salió de su casa y ella lo siguió y le echó un vistazo a su casa… Ahora ese nombre le parecía ya tan lejano. Miró todo, se sintió como si fuese el último día aunque teóricamente así era, ella se sintió que ya jamás regresaría. Vio como la cortina se abría y ahí lo vio todo menudito e inocente, ¡quién lo diría! Su hermano la veía fijamente y parecía un eterno ángel, quiso despedirse de él pero no lo vio apropiado, después de todo hasta le agradaba deshacerse de su "inútil" hermana ¿no?

Pero lo que vio o al menos lo que creyó ver la desconcertó, su querido Sammy soltó una lágrima, quiso restregarse los ojos pero se abstuvo de sentirse una especia de idiota con eso porque cuando los abrió Sammy ya no estaba en la ventana, ¿podría haber sido su imaginación?, una vez escuchó en la televisión decir que a veces vemos lo que uno cree ver ¿será eso cierto del todo? Y con otra checadita de melancolía vio a su casa para después echar a correr escaleras abajo para alcanzar a su padre.

— Pensé que te tenía que jalarte para que viniera al auto, hija — sonrió su padre y cerró con un golpe seco y duro a la cajuela del carro.

— No, nada de eso — sonrió un poco tímida Serena —. Sólo quería memorizar la casa sólo eso.

Su padre se metió en el carro y lo encendió, seguido de ella quien aventó su mochila de conejo a su lado y se metió en el asiento del copiloto. Prendió el radio, sabía que su padre no era de la gente que hablaba con demasía. Le resultaba irónico a fin de cuentas era director del mundo del "chisme". Observaba el paisaje, la dulce y vanagloriada civilización, la ciudad, no, era _su_ ciudad.

— Serena, verás que te la pasaras bien — sonrió de lado Kenji, mientras apretaba el acelerador después de ver el semáforo que se ponía verde —. Harás unas amigas estupendas, será mágico e inolvidable.

Sonrió con ironía por vez primera supo que tenía una sonrisa irónica, porque realmente sabía que su padre la trataba de hacerla sentir bien pero el hecho le causó un poco de gracia. Kenji había ocupado la palabra 'inolvidable' y Serena supo que esa palabra era justa la definición de su nuevo "colegio" y sabía que no era precisamente porque se la pasaría bien.

— Pues… uhm… si… después de todo si será mágico e inolvidable.

— Ya verás hija, sé que estas un poco nerviosa es lo normal porque eres nueva y porque eres pariente de Serenity pero no hay nada que temer.

— Si supongo que eso será lo más fantástico de todo — sonrió un poco sarcástica y eso le sorprendió de sobremanera —. Ser pariente de mi querida Serenity.

Kenji no dijo más, sabía que su hija no estaba del todo contenta y realmente no la culpaba sabiendo de antemano el terrible desastre que podría radicar en eso y es que sólo había dos opciones. La primera y le rogaba a Kami que fuera así, Serena regresaría siendo toda una sacerdotisa, sabría lo que quería en la vida, maduraría completamente y lo mejor de todo es que ella, su linda hija estaría completamente feliz que eso para él era su premio o… Tenía la opción número dos y también le rezaba a Kami que eso no sucediera, su hija regresaría terriblemente mal y excluida de ¡todo! La familia la tacharía de que es un rotundo fracaso y hasta posiblemente se cuestionarían si era de la familia, por supuesto que la defendería, nada de eso, le fastidiaba el hecho de que su querida hija fuera el centro de la dizque vergüenza, si, él se sentía orgulloso de ser descendiente de Serenity pero no por ello anteponía eso que a su propia hija, por eso sin tener el tiempo, hizo un espacio en su apretada agenda y le rezó a Buda por el bienestar de su hija quien quería y amaba mucho, ya que su hija Serena tenía muchas cualidades que desgraciadamente su propia familia no veía y ni deseaba ver.

Serena golpeaba sus muslos suavemente tratando de llevar el ritmo de la música del coche, sabía que ya no faltaría mucho para llegar a la central de trenes y eso le disgustó un poco porque hubiese deseado que hubiese mucho más tráfico para que de alguna manera su estadía en Juuban fuera mucho más larga. Vio como los automóviles eran menos, y que el ruralismo aumentaba. Interiormente se acobardó pero ya estaba decidido ¿no? Sólo esperara que todo saliera de maravilla.

Su padre se metió en el estacionamiento, ya casi nadie ocupaba el tren al menos eso dedujo ya que eran pocos carros los estacionados. Apagó el motor y salió de él. Serena dudó unos instantes, podría correr ¡sí!, pero sería arrastrada por su padre y entonces… sabía su padre que era mucho más chiquilla que adolescente. Resopló en el mismo instante que su padre cerraba la cajuela con sus cosas y entonces abrió la puerta del carro.

Si por ella fuese caminaría a paso tortuga pero su papá caminaba tan rápido que hizo que se enganchará en uno de sus brazos para que él mismo la guiara al lugar y a su paso. Entonces llegaron a su tren y a su mala reputación y perdición. El vapor del tren le agradó al menos por unos instantes, estaba casi en su totalidad vació, al menos no había gente que pudiese molestarla, eso no.

— Aquí tienes el boleto del tren — Kenji sacó de su saco de catrín un boleto color turquesa —. Te lo pedirán cuando abordes querida.

— Si papá — Serena agarró el boleto sin muchos ánimos deseó arrugarlo, hacerlo bolita y aventarlo por ahí justo como lo hacía con sus exámenes, al menos había mucho aire.

— ¡Serena! — gritó una chica de pelo rojizo, jalando a un chico con anteojos — Apúrate Kelvin, Serena ya se va.

— ¡Oh, Molly! — Sonrió Serena y no pudo evitar sacar unas lágrimas — ¿Cómo…?

— Ayer en la noche — respiró agitada —… le hablé a tu madre y ella me contó todo y quisimos ir a despedirnos de ti.

— Oh señorita Serena — la abrazó Kelvin con mucho ímpetu —. Todo es mi culpa, usted no se estaría marchando y dejándonos, todo es mi culpa.

— No, no, Kelvin — Serena le dio unas cuantas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda —. De todas formas esto iba a pasar, ya… ya… ya se tenía planeado.

— ¿En serio? — Kelvin se separó de su amiga y dio una ligera sonrisa de felicidad.

— Mentirosa — musitó Molly con una sonrisa.

— Si Kelvin, así que no te preocupes y bueno, la verdad es que muchas gracias por venir aquí.

— Si que no tienes tacto Kelvin — lo empujó con delicadeza —. Mira Serena, sé que siempre te ha gustado esta joya — le mostró una joya pequeña, cuarteadita, brillosa y en forma de flor.

— Si, bueno la quería porque es una réplica del Ginzuishou ¿no?

— Si, así es, aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta… bueno tú ya sabes… como tenía la forma el cristal y… — le depositó en su mano el cristal.

— Pero Molly…

— Nada de peros amiga — sonrió —. Posiblemente te ayudé allá, además es una réplica y es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Navidad, Año Nuevo y bueno — suspiró —, de todo el año.

Ambas se echaron a reír — Yo… es que… wow… gracias Molly — Serena abrazó a su amiga efusivamente.

El sonido del tren las despertó, Molly sonrió y le susurró un 'cuídate' se despidió del lengua largas de su amigo y por ultimo abrazó a su padre, él le acarició el pelo y después su rostro, se abstuvo de llorar. Pero no dijo nada a nadie porque no hallaba las fuerzas necesarias para poder siquiera decir un 'hasta pronto' se acercó a la parte de la entrada y le entregó el boleto al señor y este lo selló. Se echó a correr a un lugar vacio con dos asientos, y se sentó del lado de la ventana sus amigos y su padre se despedían de ella muy efusivamente, con cautela Serena abrió la ventanilla respiró el aire de su todavía ciudad. Le hubiese gustado marcharse en un carro para aspirar el aroma a casas, y fábricas pero ahí se encontraba, la marcha del tren empezó y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue menear la mano efusivamente, para después perder de vista a sus amigos y a su padre, el tren viró y se sentó en el asiento cerrando la ventanilla, ahora ya no había escapatoria, ya estaba de ida a su "colegio." Suspiró con mustia posiblemente todo estaba acabado ya.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Sabía que era un poco altanero, sí, eso él lo sabía y teóricamente su tía lo mandaba allá para ser más condescendiente pero al ver a Yaten eso le quedaba más que claro que se volvería mucho más altanero de lo que se haya imaginado. Para su desfortunio toda su querida familia lo acompañaba porque su tía no confiaba en él, aunque le había jurado días antes que simplemente ella lo vería tomar el avión a Japón y nada más hasta que Yaten habló diciendo que muy probablemente él se fugaría sin siquiera llegar al Templo. Su tía lo había meditado y aprobado.

Se encontraba en la limusina con todos, con una minúscula maleta y con cosas de contrabando, no podría vivir sin la tecnología quién en su sano juicio lo haría. Era muy temprano, demasiado para su costumbre, viajaría en tren porque el vuelo de sus familiares sería en una hora. Gruñó molesto mientras veía a Taiki y a Yaten viéndolo con total y efusiva alegría acentuada con la burla. Su tía se encontraba hablando en francés, así que supo que estaba reservando habitaciones para su estadía. Toda la ciudad le parecía interesante pero en cuanto pisó las tierras niponas las odió.

— Pon otra cara Seiya, te divertirás — sonrió Yaten, mientras acariciaba un gato que había comprado —. Al menos es que serás más inteligente ¿no?

— Ya cállate — gruñó malhumorado —. Y volverme después como tú, no gracias.

— Quisieras, pero di al menos que te dejaremos en la estación más próxima.

— Claro, por supuesto — sonrió Seiya sarcásticamente —. Ya que nuestra tía no tuvo la decencia de dejarte a ti, ¿en qué te fuiste aquél entonces?

Yaten bufó y Seiya echó una carcajada, lo recordaba, porque había hablado por teléfono porque había perdido el tren y su tía le dijo que el único transporte era un camión vacuno, le hubiese gustado haber grabado ese momento a su perfecto y de catego hermano en un camión con vacas y reses. Rió divertido al imaginarlo.

— Todavía siguen siendo unos niños mimados, ambos — Taiki alzó la vista mientras tecleaba cosas de suma importancia de la empresa de ellos en la lap top —. Deberían de ser más centrados ahora que teóricamente su estatus quo aumentó.

— Sigue tecleando — murmuró molesto Yaten.

Y los tres de nueva cuenta se perdieron en el silencio, su tía cada que colgaba hablaba a otro lugar, y Taiki seguía tecleando. Los dos horrorosos sonidos que siempre odiaba Seiya y que sin embargo ahora paradójicamente deseaba siempre escuchar. Sí, Japón era un lugar extraño pero no lo podría admirar, porque estaría en el campo y haciendo cosas extrañas, ¿por qué demonios tenía que hacer todo esto? Cruzó las piernas exasperado ya llevaba dos malditas horas en limusina y le deseaba a Dios que algo pasará se le ponchara la llanta y que trágicamente no podría llegar allá, sí, y entonces muy trágicamente tendría que irse con ellos a Francia o si bien quedarse en ese país, para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que tenía sobre el país nipón.

Aunque si en dado caso la estúpida llanta no se ponchara, al menos idealizó el tren, todo en primera clase, con comida de _su_ país, sin nadie con esa vestimenta tonta que por supuesto él jamás se pondría eso ya lo había decidido desde muchísimo antes, sin nadie quien lo molestará. Empezaron a llegar a una zona rural, y por supuesto eso ya no le agradó, cada vez se encontraba lejos de toda civilización humana, ¿acaso podría sobrevivir? Decían que era demasiado mimado pero él no era así, de hecho posiblemente era todo lo contrario, eran populares con las mujeres y excluidos en el mundo de los hombres pero ellos… ¿qué podrían hacer? Sólo eran como eran. Hasta posiblemente no le molestaría el hecho de no llevar un celular, una computadora o que no haya televisión en ese lugar posiblemente no y lo aceptaría con gusto pero oh, sí, lo odiaba y ¿por qué? Porque en primer lugar no era budista, en segundo porque odió a la tal Serenity por el estúpido jarrón y tercero, no había un tercero concreto pero también contaba.

— Señorita, ya llegamos a la estación.

— Oh, sí, sí — tapó el celular —. Oui, Oui, adieu — y cerró el teléfono.

El aire estaba fuerte pero el sol lo contrarrestaba, ya que se encontraba brilloso, Neherenia salió de la limusina, sus bien torneadas piernas y su fino vestido chino guinda se adhería a su piel nívea, el chofer le tendió la mano para apoyo, después Yaten salió del asiento, sonriendo a la una chica nipona que se encontraba cerca del lugar, Taiki salió sin preámbulos aún ensimismado en el tecleó de su computadora personal. Sin embargó Seiya se enfrascó en su asiento, agarrando firmemente la maleta.

— Querido sal — se asomó Neherenia —. El tren ya va a hacer escala.

— Mierda, el fin — musitó ofuscado.

Seiya salió rudamente, quiso aventar su maleta a las vías del tren y echar a correr al menos con la bicicleta que se hallaba en la esquina de uno de los asientos. Su tía sacó de su bolso un boleto color turquesa y Seiya lo agarró — Pero… pero…

Yaten se acercó y le arrebató el boleto a su hermano quien seguía en un estado de confusión y leyó con claridad las palabras japonesas con la leyenda de 'Admisión General' y no pudo más que echar una risa — Conque a fin de cuentas no estarás en primera clase como me decías, toma — le entregó el boleto.

— Tía — protestó Seiya —. No habrá…

— Ay Seiya — cruzó de brazos —. Si te he mimado demasiado, no hay primera clase y aunque lo hubiese no te lo compraría no todo en la vida es lujos.

— Si lo sé es que… — se avergonzó de momento — Sólo que odio el lugar — musitó más para sí mismo que para otra alma.

— Mira ahí viene el tren — rectificó Taiki con una pluma y después desvió su vista a su computadora.

— Genial, Seiya — lo empujó Yaten —, así ya nos podremos ir a Francia más rápido.

— Mierda ¿por qué el tren es muy puntual? — Musitó enojado.

— Querido te cuidas mucho — besó ambas mejillas, mientras una oleada de aire los embargaba.

— Trataré — sonrió forzadamente.

— Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir — habló Taiki sin quitar de vista a su computadora —. Trataré de llevarte algún obsequio o algo así.

— Y yo… — sonrió Yaten — Trataré de escribirte para que no veas que sea un mal agradecido, bueno siempre y cuando me acuerde — dio un abrazo en seco a su hermano —. Ojalá y tengas la suerte como yo…

— ¿Suerte de qué? — Pero la voz se le fue cuando Neherenia lo apretó y él la abrazó — Si tía yo también te extrañaré.

— Juró que te escribiré cada dos meses, Seiya, ahora ve.

Seiya apretó más su maleta y se fue con el señor quien daba el último aviso y le mostró su boleto y este lo selló — Disculpe, señor ¿Cuánto tiempo se hace a la prefectura de Fukui?

— Dos horas, ni se sentirán — sonrió y lo instó a que se metiera.

¡Diablos! Sólo le faltaba eso, estar sentado dos miserables horas solo y aburriéndose, miró el vagón y se dio cuenta que estaba lleno y ahora ¿qué se supone tenía qué hacer? Asomó su vista hacía donde estaba la limusina y su tía muy dramática lo despedía con un pañuelo, Yaten estaba recargado en el coche y Taiki alzó la vista en brevedad para que después el tren se empezará a mover y los perdiera de vista y entonces una oleada de miedo lo tuvo desprevenido, ¡no, eso no! Caminó buscando con la mirada algún asiento vació, no tendría miedo o tristeza o algún sentimiento extraño porque era él era nada más ni nada menos que Seiya Kou.

Un futuro abogado reconocido y cantante, eso era él ¿cómo demonios podía sentir lástima por él mismo? Demasiado patético y absurdo viniendo de él, afrontaría las cosas como era, para su suerte increíble vio dos lugares vacios. Sonrió de lado al menos no habría gente molestándolo. Sacó su celular y empezó a jugar, se instaló de inmediato en su ahora nuevo refugio. No le importaba ver el paisaje después de todo estaría viendo todo eso por quién sabe cuánto tiempo así que… ¿para qué molestarse?

Puso los pies en el respaldo del asiento delante de él, hubo un ligero movimiento del tren que hizo que soltará su celular, el tren no era tan buena idea, empezó a buscar su celular y cuando lo halló sintió un liquido caliente caer en sus piernas, sobresaltado miró a la persona que había hecho eso. Vestía shorts, llevaba café, lo supo por el aroma y por la estúpida esencia que se le pegó en el pantalón por suerte sólo fueron unas gotas, leía un tipo cómics con letras japonesas, hasta que ella alzó la vista.

— Que chiquilla — susurró.

— Oye — dijo ceñuda mientras bajaba el librito —. Por qué te sentaste en mi lugar.

— ¿Tu lugar? — Dijo irónico Seiya — Es _mi _lugar por si no lo notaste.

— Que mal educado eres — se recargó la joven en el asiento —. Es _mío_ ¿acaso no viste mi maleta y mi cone…? — Abrió más la boca y lo fulminó con la mirada — ¡¿Por qué demonios los aventaste? ¡¿Es qué acaso no entendiste que ahí había alguien? Y que ese alguien soy yo — empezó a sollozar.

— Oye niña — se disculpó Seiya —. No sabía sobre tu maleta y tu perro, yo… — iba a pedir disculpas para después mirarla con también una cara ceñuda —. Tú también me ensuciaste de café ¿ves? Y no te estoy haciendo nada.

— Bueno es cierto — dejó de sollozar abruptamente —. Además… — le arrebató su conejo y se sentó a su lado — Es un conejo — dijo algo ofendida.

— Lo… lo siento — sonrió —. Pero en serio que esa cosa no parece un conejo, deberías de pedir que te regresen tu dinero porque te timaron niña.

— Es _mío_ — Seiya enarcó una ceja — ¡Lo hice yo! Y deja de decirme niña que ya no lo soy — le sacó la lengua y puso el café a un lado de su asiento y se dispuso a leer su manga.

— Pues necesitas más visión para hacer ese perro — sonrió divertido —. Dime cabeza de bombón ¿qué lees?

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — Dijo enojada.

— Cabeza de bombón — se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y mientras la joven iba articular una palabra de desaprobación y enojo él se adelantó —. Mejor bombón es algo más fácil de decir — la chica abrió los ojos enojada — ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso nadie te lo llegó a decir?

— Decirme qué…— dijo entre dientes.

— Que tu peinado y del cómo te ves hace que te veas con una cabeza de bombón.

— Mal educado — gruñó la joven, mientras se enfrascaba de nueva cuenta en su lectura.

— Cálmate, bombón, es un cumplido y mira para que yo — sonrió de lado con altanería — diga algún cumplido a alguien uff, dime qué lees.

— Altanero — susurró y lo miró enarcando una ceja — Que-te-im-por-ta — dijo con las palabras enmarcadas.

— No seas así — la chica no le prestó atención y lo tomó como si él no existiera — Bueno, me perderé en mi juego y tú en tu lectura… — rió — Bombón.

Ella abrió los ojos y apretó inconscientemente la mano. Seiya rió divertido para sus adentros, después de todo, si ella bajaba en el mismo camino que él, esas dos horas no serían aburridas después de todo… Se enfrascó en su juego del celular sin quitarle la vista a su nueva acompañante quien se movía de su asiento sumamente incomoda, él posó sus pies en el asiento de enfrente y sonrió ahora más feliz porque el viaje no sería tan abrumador como creyó que sería.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

Creo que nunca tengo perdón de nadie y no sé si las excusas sean válidas o no pero… allá van.

1. Trabajo y estudio lo cual me da "tiempo libre" desde las 9pm que llego a mi casa hacer lo que no he podido hacer en las mañanas.

2. La imaginación se me fue, estar pensando en muchas cosas me ha hecho: a) pensar en nuevos capítulos pero no me da tiempo de transcribirlos b) pasarla con mis amigos y novio en mis días de descanso c) Ver doramas XD

No sé si se justifique pero dale, tengo aspiraciones a futuro y ojalá pudiese cagar dinero como Cartman y sería jodidamente feliz pero no es así y me tengo que chingar jaja. Soy lenta pero si les cumplo, cualquier aclaración ya saben en mi perfil está mi página de twitter y facebook e inclusive los MP :) Muchas gracias por seguirme y aguantarme hasta aquí.

Agradecimientos a: Hotaru no Hikaru, Loly Kou, Bulmita, Kokoro Lust, Ale (DOS VECES MIL GRACIAS!) y Hikariadi

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
